The Quiet Things
by needlesofseether
Summary: Sango's thoughts are occupied by many things. Between memories of her past and what seems a non existant future, especially with Miroku she finds herself trapped in her thoughts, the place she wanted most to escape. Is all hope lost for Sango? COMPLETE
1. Hot springs and peeping toms

Note: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. Also I do not follow the Manga or Anime storylines so if they conflict with my story, sorry but its not what I am aiming for. Just to be sure you know I suck at grammar I'll do my best to keep it clean so please don't nit pick.

The breeze gently brushed Sango's body as she slipped into the hot springs beside her friend Kagome. Another day had ended and so much was on her mind lately. Tomorrow would be a year since Naraku killed everyone in her village...except her. It was still a mystery why her life was spared while many others were not. She served no purpose to Naraku, she was no ally or friend, why was she allowed to live while even the babies were not granted such a luxury? Some things she figured would never make sense to her especially Naraku and his plans.

"What's wrong Sango?" Kagome asked looking over from her side of the spring. "Huh?" was all she could reply being shaken from her thoughts.

"Its just you've been so quiet lately, something must be on your mind. You know you can tell me anything." Kagome quietly added. She was sitting across the spring from her. Kagome was a strange person but that was why Sango liked her so much. Kagome was a reincarnation from a priestess who died several years ago. But from all she could tell Kagome was nothing like the old priestess apart from her looks. 

There was no way she could possibly tell Kagome about everything that was going through her mind? Where would she even start? Kagome was a great friend but really had no idea what she was going through. None of her friends could really understand/"Of course Kagome. I guess I'm just tired that's all."

"It's Miroku isn't it?" Kagome said with a smirky wink that she tended to do.

What? 'Is she serious?' Could Kagome really think that a guy would really be on her mind? It was hard to have affections for a Miroku. Especially when it is so hard to tell how he feels in return. Sometimes Miroku was the sweetest guy, then other times it could feel like if she was to disappear tomorrow he wouldn't even notice or care. Even though he isn't her main source of worry he still didn't make things easier for her.

"No! Why would I have that pervert on my mind?" Sango asked putting folding her arms across her chest in a defensive manner. "It's just the way you look at him." Kagome started 'I have a look? Oh, gods since when have I had a look?' "And the way he stares at you." Sango couldn't take this anymore. "Look Kagome that moron would stare at anything with breasts. I'm no different."

'I'm no different from the rest' Sango picked up the cloth from the stone she had laid it on earlier and started wrapping herself. She then walked over towards the brush to put on cloths for the evening.

"Alright, if you say so San...AH!" Kagome let out a scream that with her powers probably woke up the dead. Sango started running back to the Kagome alert and ready to fight while still holding her 'towel' close to her body. Looking around she saw the source of all the commotion, it was just a spider. 'Odd that Kagome can slay some of the most powerful demon lords with one swift arrow shot, and still be scared of a decently sized spider.' Sango then walked up to the sleeping spider and brushed it away from Kagome's side.

"What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha yelled as he arrived at the springs with Miroku just behind him. A short awkward silence fell over the group finally broken by Kagome yelling at the men while trying to conceal her body. "What do you think you're both doing? Get out now!" She continued screaming even louder than when the spider startled her.

"Geez you try and be nice and this is what you get. Let's just wait until you are in real trouble... stupid girls" Inuyasha grumbled as he started turning and stomping out of the forest. "No, monsters eh? Miroku sighed as he eyed over Sango's barely covered body before he followed Inuyasha out of the clearing.

'Did he just smile at me?' Sango wondered to herself. It was hard for her to remember a time when she felt so exposed in her life.

Kagome and Sango quickly finished putting on decent cloths and then returned to the camp. They didn't have much to say to each other on the way back. Kagome was still red from yelling at Miroku and InuYasha and Sango thoughts instantly started flipping back and forth between Miroku and her family. Even when they all were comfortable around the campfire Sango's head was still in turmoil.

Shippo was lovingly cuddled on Kagome's lap letting her re-adjust his bow. While InuYasha grumbled about being hungry and yelled at for his actions of 'heroism' before. "We should all get some sleep." Miroku stated simply allowing everyone to follow suite as he sat back against a tree. Slowly one by one everyone did. But as Sango laid back she finally made a decision. Having to deal with two things at once was too much trouble. Miroku did not need to waste any more of her time. Content with her decision she drifted off to a melancholy sleep.


	2. Memories and pain

Note: I do not own Inuyasha. Welcome to chapter 2, sorry it isn't more exciting the next one will be promise! RnR  
  
Kagura the wind sorceress looked over the moron Inuyasha and his mortal friends. "Fools" she said to herself. There they were just walking around doing ordinary human activities without the slightest hint of what she has in store for them. 'If battles have been around sense the dawn of time then this approach has also been around just as long, if not longer' she thought to herself. Always start with the weakest link. Once it cracks the others fall right along with it.  
  
"Watch out Sango." Kagura stated chuckling to herself. "Naraku may have a soft spot for you, but I will show you no mercy." With her closing statement she let the wind take her into the night sky.  
  
Dawn broke over the tress of the forest but Sango had already been training hard for hours. Old routines flowed through her body as she continued kicking and punching at an invisible opponent. These mornings were hard, especially when she knew the day particularly today would be even harder. Sango tried her best to train everyday to keep herself strong. Any sign of showing weakness was not permitted in the order of Demon Hunters. Though she never took it serious at the time, she now understood.  
  
"I can't let myself be weak" Sango kept repeating to herself. 'I won't let anything get in my, nothing.' Soon memories started flowing back from times when her family especially her father were still alive. He had always said you must be strong to protect the ones you love. She could see him as crisp as day talking about the honor of being a hunter.  
  
This image made her stop dead in her tracks. 'What is wrong with me?' she asked quietly to herself. "I'm sorry Father I wasn't able to protect you." Saying those words aloud didn't help. 'I need to sit down.' She thought quickly. Picking a spot she quietly leaned against the rough bark and slid down. Tears began to sting her eyes and holding them back only made her want to scream. She suddenly wished Ki lala was here with her. It was so easy to express herself to her pet; sometimes just having her around could calm her down. 'I can't let the past get to me.' Sango started to think. 'I can't let emotions run away with me. Especially the feelings about Miroku. Should I just let him know how I feel?' Standing up from her stop Sango realized the answer to her own question. 'He will never know'.  
  
Noises above made Sango look up. Hundreds of birds were flying towards the outskirts of the forest. "It looks like something is going on." She said as her body started running deeper into the forest. As if mimicking the birds many other animals started racing out of the area. This encouraged her to pick up speed, dodging branches and the occasional rock. Soon Sango saw mass amounts of blood made her stop in instantly. Stepping into the clearing she saw a giant ape like creature with much blood and slobber oozing from its mouth and down its chest. 


	3. Battles and scars

Note: I do not own Inuyasha. Alright to note the hiratsu is the boomerang that Sango carries and uses as her weapon of choice.  
  
"I think she manipulates me, but I think she loves me...I hope" Kenny Kimes Now onto the story:  
  
Hearing a noise close by the giant ape slowly turned his body toward Sango. Looking down and seeing the small creature made him smile. A meal had just presented itself to him.  
  
Sango looked up at the demon. It was easy to tell it was a hypnotic demon. One look can bend any prey into doing his will. Taking the hiratsu from its holster she continued to stare at the demon though not directly at its eyes. A few seconds passed of complete silence, not even the animals made a sound. Suddenly the wind started howling nearly knocking the hiratsu out of her hands. The burst of wind seemed to upset the demon. It screamed and howled as if it was in pain from the gust. With a renewed appetite for blood he started to charge his victim.  
  
With little notice Sango had to jump out of the angry demons way. It then hurled its body to the side and clawed at Sango's chest. Thinking quickly she easily guarded herself with the hiratsu, blocking each blow. Angering it even more the ape crushed the weapon with its crushing body weight slamming into its left wing. Though it was not destroyed it was useless in battle. Discarding the weapon to the side she now had nothing keeping her from the demons blows.  
  
Taking advantage of this opportunity he immediately struck her right arm. The mark immediately went to the flesh. The sudden burst of pain made the warrior short of breath. Not waiting for the next blow Sango dashed into the nearby bushes. Though it wouldn't buy her a lot of time, maybe she could stop the blood loss before she got anymore light headed.  
  
The Demon was aware of her attempt to stall. He easily reached and prevented her from reaching the bushes. Lifting the woman up to his eyes he tried to reach into her mind. Sango still struggled and managed to kick the ape on the nose. Shock spread through his body as he dropped her to the ground. The impact of the hit flowed her body, making her limbs numb. Though the blood rushing from the demon's nose was a good hit it would not stop it for long. She had to get rid of him now.  
  
It would have made things a lot easier if the hiratsu was not broken. She could have just stopped him with one blow before. Sango wanted to crawl back up and fight the demon, but now her body wouldn't allow it. The demon looked down focused on her eyes. 


	4. A new challange, saving Sango

Note: I do not own InuYasha and crew. Well thanks Ben for the...um...help? I really do appreciate it. I have some ideas on where to take this story but I don't know what way to go! I need help AHH! ...this sucks... This chapter is from Miroku's point of view so keep it in mind please! Oh well now to the chapter.  
  
The monk was sleeping soundly in his room, deep in...thought. He was in a grand palace with two servant girls attending to his every...want. He finally surfaced from the mass of covers gasping for air. "Now ladies it has been three days! I don't think I can keep this up much longer." The two beautiful ladies looked heartbroken.  
  
"Oh please Miroku! We wish to bear your sons!" With that they clutched on to his arms sobbing hysterically.  
  
"We'll I suppose it's my duty..." With that the girls cheered wildly.  
  
Back in the real world noises started coming from the monk's door. Quietly it creaked opened as a shadow slowly made its way to his bedside.  
  
"Ladies really this is great, just stop licking my face! I mean really stop!" With a jerk Miroku sat up in his bed. To his side he discovered Ki la-la in his lap scratching.  
  
'Damn it, just a dream.' "What's wrong Ki la-la, where's Sango?" Once he wiped the sleep and slober from his eyes he realized something was not right. There was danger in the air, a demon was near.  
  
"InuYasha, Sango, Kagome! Hurry there is something wrong here." Once he got outside he realized Inuyasha and Kagome were already outside staring at the animals fleeing around them.  
  
"Look at them all." Kagome cried as the creatures charged out of the forest region.  
  
"Well we will just have to check it out! Common Miroku lets get going." Inuyasha stooped over indicating for Kagome to climb on his back.  
  
"Wait a minute, where is Sango?" Kagome asked. She ran back into the hut in search of her friend.  
  
InuYasha started to get very angry with this "We have no time for this Kagome! Get back here now!"  
  
Pretty soon Kagome came running back out of the hut. "Guys she isn't there! You don't think she went after the demon alone do you?"  
  
'No, why would she do that? She could be hurt!' Miroku signaled for the others to start running. "Then we have no time to waste she could be in serious trouble!" Flashes of situations rolled through Miroku's mind. Sango could be left for dead, in the control of a demon, or worse another man. She could be dead right now for all he knew. He knew Sango was one of the strongest women he had ever known, but still. Anything could happen and no one was there to protect her, especially him. 'Damn your pride Sango!' was all he could say as they all ran towards the evil aura.  
  
After quite a bit of distance they noticed a great amount of blood starting to appear. "Is this human blood?" Kagome asked quietly expecting the worse answer.  
  
"No, this is all animal blood. Its too strong to sense any human mixed in." Miroku informed her. "Do you smell her Inuyasha?"  
  
"There is a lot of her blood here...close." Inuyasha said sniffing the air.  
  
Miroku took a second and quietly scanned the surrounding area for any sign of her aura. He finally hit the spot/ "She is over that way! Hurry!"  
  
They all followed Miroku as he lead them to Sango and the Demon. Soon they heard her scream fill the air. 'No! Sango! Please don't let us be too late' As he ran into the clearing he saw her spread out on the ground as if she fell from a good height.  
  
Miroku tried to run to her side as the demon hunched over her body. Experience told him that the ape demon was a hypnotic one; he couldn't let him get any closer. The demon turned her head towards him and stared deeply into her eyes. 'No!' Miroku yelled to himself this cannot be happening.  
  
Though Sango was struggling not to let the demon control her she was so weak from battle she did not hold up for long. A piercing scream left her lips as her mind became tapped. Miroku finally reached her and used his staff to wack the demon alongside the head.  
  
This spiraled the demon across the clearing. Inuyasha and Kagome finally caught up with the monk. "Did you get him out?" Inuyaha asked. "No I am afraid he has already gone in" Miroku responded. 'Damn him!' "You two need to defeat the demon. Then maybe the spell can be reversed!" Kagome said. The two just stared at the girl unsure of what to do. "Are you two deaf? Go and fight already! I'll stay with her." With that the two raced after the ape.  
  
Once Inuyaha and Miroku got up they realized that the ape had escaped. "Damn it all!" InuYasha cursed once the realization of the situation set in. "We need to get Sango to safety." Miroku stated picking up Sango in his arms.  
  
"Miroku do you want me to carry her?" Inuyasha asked. He paid the half demon no mind and started back to the hut.  
  
Back at the hut they layed down Sango's body on the closest mat. The effects were starting to show on her body. She was sweating hard and obviously trying not to toss around. Lady Kaede soon entered their hut and looked over the body.  
  
"This is not well." The priestess stated as she started examining the battle scars.  
  
"What exactly is happening Kaede?" Kagome asked "What is happening to Sango?"  
  
Miroku butted in before Kaede could answer. "The demon has looked into Sango's soul. He has put her inside her worst memories all at once. It's your own personal hell. Insanity then goes through the victim and they literally tear themselves apart. You'd be better off dead then having to duffer through this curse."  
  
"How is it you know so much monk?" Inuyasha asked "You seem pretty damn cocky if you ask me."  
  
"It is none of your concern Inuyaha!" Miroku replied angrily. He gripped onto his staff tightly out of frustration.  
  
Kagome was furious "How could you say something at a time like this Inuyasha! We need to do something...anything. It can't be too late, can it?"  
  
"There is something we can do..." 


	5. Decisions

Note: I do not own InuYasha n crew. I'm thinking about making up some characters later but for now I do now own anything =(. Hey all! Well band season is going to start soon so I'm trying to write as often as possible. I also want to start on 3 new pieces that I keep meaning to start but for some reason never seem to do. So I don't know...SO CONFUSED!!!  
  
When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go  
  
(Sorry I just really really like that song) Hehe alright on to the story read the others to understand.  
  
"There is something we can do..."  
  
InuYasha and Kagome stared at Kaede's statement.  
  
Kagome finally decided to end the silence "Well ok then what can we do." Kagome was still shocked over all that happened. Her eyes were blood-shot and her voice cracked every so often. Inuyasha sat close to Kagome trying to comfort her yet stay at a distance at the same time. Miroku was deep in thought over the situation, and Ki la-la was sitting by Sango thinking she was just sick.  
  
"It will not be an easy task." Kade began as she began to fill a bucket with warm water from the fire. "Someone must rescue Sango."  
  
"Piece of cake." Inuyasha stated. "We go find the demon bastard, kill it and then Sango should be ok." With the statement Inuyasha picked up his sword and started heading out of the hut.  
  
Kaede took a stab at his ego. "That will not work InuYasha. Even if the demon is found now it would be too late. The curse has rested in her mind. Though it would not have control after it is dead she will still be trapped." She paused for a few moments letting the information sink in. "One of you must go into Sango's mind and bring her back."  
  
The room was silent for a minute. "You have finally gone off the deep end old hag." Inuyasha yelled. Finally letting his agitation for the priestess show.  
  
Kagome then stood up from her spot on the floor. "I'll do it. If it means saving Sango, then let me."  
  
"That is very admirable of you Kagome" Miroku said solemnly. This surprised everyone because he had been quiet for so long. "I am afriad you do not have the power or the training to accomplish this task without putting yourself in mortal danger. I believe I am the one Kaede wants to go into Sango's mind."  
  
Kagome looked over at Miroku "I don't understand how his is dangerous. Sounds simple enough to me, I mean besides the whole getting in the mind, staying in, and getting out part."  
  
InuYasha walked over to Miroku, he grabbed his arm and took him outside of the hut. "There is something you're not telling us Monk."  
  
"What do you mean InuYasha?" Miroku asked. He acted innocent enough but didn't put the usual work into it that he usually did.  
  
"You reek of it. You have done it before haven't you?"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Miroku then tried to walk back into the hut before he was cut off again.  
  
"You have traveled into people's minds before, you know about this demon and its effects too well. Why are you hiding it?" This confused InuYasha the most. It wasn't that big of a deal, was it?  
  
Miroku stopped in his tracks, though he didn't turn around he simply acknowledged the half demon. "Look, I can't talk now. We need to put our strength and energy into rescuing Sango." With that he went back into the hut and left InuYasha in his thoughts.  
  
'I won't let this happen again.' Miroku thought to himself as he went into his bed. 'I won't let another I care about die.' Turning off the lights he went into a deep sleep but unlike the previous night he only dreamt about one girl... 


	6. Thoughts of the Guardian

Note: I do not own Inu and crew. I do own Jeido though. In my first note I mentioned that I do not follow the manga or anime story lines, well in this one I will be exercising that statement. I just had an idea and just for the heck of it I'm going for it. Also check out the 3 Days Grace CD...

Dawn came upon the village too soon. Miroku had not gotten as much sleep as he would have liked. He had an important mission today and that was to retrieve Sango's soul. His thoughts about her were confusing. He liked Sango, but was it more? Even he couldn't decide.

Finally lifting his eyelids the monk put on his robe, tied his hair back, picked up his staff, and got ready to meet Kiaede.

On his way over to the hut Ki lala came in front of Miroku blocking his path. Looking down he noticed the kitten demon staring at him intensely. 'What is it trying to sense?' Trying to this notion out of his head he stepped to the side and walked around the kitten. After a few steps another voice came inside his head.

"You know you must deal with this Miroku."

This caused the monk to turn around sharply. He scanned the area. The only creature nearby was Ki lala. "I must be loosing it." Miroku said to himself. He had come to turns with his 'possessed' hand, but he wasn't willing to deal with voices.

"You worry too much. You know that right?" This time Miroku knew it was Ki lala who was speaking to him. Giggling to itself the kitten came closer and looked him in the eye. "I didn't think it would take you this long to realize this, maybe I give you too much credit. But then again you had so little to begin with. So very disappointing."

"These are big words for a little creature. You seem to not like me. And how long have you been in my mind." Miroku was pretty dumbfounded and was surprised that he could even get words out of his mouth. Sango's cat was talking to him! Inside his head! 'I wonder if she knows.'

'You really are stupid monk.' Ki lala started. 'Of course Sango knows she is my master. And you are right, I really don't like you. Is it really that hard to accept, me talking to you? I've been inside for a while. I know more than you think.'

"What do you know kitten?" Miroku asked aloud. This scared him more than even he realized. Some things were sapost to be left in the past. And others he was unwilling to deal with.

"I must admit that I didn't expect some things Miroku. You have done a good job fooling people but it's starting to come undone, and you know this. Maybe I'm just judging you too much. Why don't you tell me exactly what I need to know?" With this she sat down on the hut's porch and waited for some explainations.

Miroku turned his back on the animal. "Incase you have forgotten your master needs my help, I've got to go."

Ki lala took this very easily. "Sango is much stronger than you giver credit for. I blame myself for this travesty. My line has been with the hunters for hundreds of years, and I was not there to help her. But you cannot rescue her, not now at least. Don't worry this won't take long."

This sunned the monk. "Why are you doing this? We don't have time for 40 questions! Sango is in a personal hell right now. I bet you could rescue her right now if you wanted too. Why are you letting her go through this?" These words made a pain in his chest. He didn't recognize this feeling 'What's happening to me?'

"That is what happens when you pile up your emotions, Im surprised that it hasn't caught up to you sooner. You're a wreck Miroku and it has been affecting Sango too. She cares about you, and you only poke at her emotions. Just tell me now, do you care about her?"

"Of course I care Ki lala. You didn't need a mind reader to figure out that." Miroku thought about what he just said. 'Is that all?'

"Then do you love her?" Ki lala asked.

"I don't know Ki lala." Miroku ansewered. "I would do anything for her, and I think about her all the time. But is it love, infatuation, or what? Maybe it's for the best, not to show her I care. I would only drag her down." Suddenly memories of Jeido came into his head.

"I know Miroku..."


	7. Revelations

Hey peeps. Right now its 1:37 am and of course I can't sleep. Oh yes I do not own Inu and crew la de da but I do own Jeido which means Jade in English (my favorite stone!) Enjoy

You sank my battleship!

Wink at me popo.

'I know Miroku. I know about Jeido.' Ki lala just looked at the monk with her cold stare. She had known about the situation sense the first time she went into his mind. "But just to make sure I understand this correctly, tell me why she still haunts you?'

Pain continued to fill up Miroku's chest. 'Jeido' He didn't want to talk about her ever again. "You don't understand." The monk knew he wasn't going to get out of this so he started. "She meant the world to me. She was everything. And now she is gone. What more do you want me to say." Tears tempted to fill his eyes but he just forced them back down. Even though Ki lala was just a cat demon he wouldn't let her get to him.

"That is true, I don't understand. She was your best friend; you didn't care for her romantically." The cat pondered over why this inhibited the monk so. 'Men' she thought to herself. 'They are the same no matter what species.'

Miroku knew the cat would not be able to comprehend his feelings. It was a situation where either you knew from experience or you wouldn't know at all.

It was time he brought back what needed to be said. "But I loved her with all my heart and she died. I couldn't save her." He started "I remember it so well.

It was ten years ago, we were just talking in the woods when we were attacked by a hypnotic demon. Just like the one that got to Sango. He took her soul but not mine." Miroku paused a few seconds before continuing. He probably already knew my life was damned but she held so much promise." Now that the words were started they would not stop, he finally let go.

"The villagers wanted me to save her. I wanted the village priest to do it, but they said I was the only way. I had just begun my studies and I was so weak. I went inside her head into her worst memories. I had no idea what she had been through and when I finally found her, she was insane. She told me she despised me with all of her being, and said I was the source of her pain just for trying... just for wanting her to be happy. I don't understand what I did but it was me who caused her so much pain just for telling her how I felt."

The monk stopped at this. Looking over he noticed Ki lala just staring at him. The pain in his chest started to relieve but was still there.

"It wasn't your fault Miroku. You said it yourself she was insane. You just happened to the the scape goat. Something easy she could pin her frustrations on. Though love is pain no matter how you look at it. Nothing will ever change that." After pausing a few seconds to let the information sink in she gently asked. "Do you feel any better?" She walked closer to him and he bent down beside her.

"Actually, you're probably right. And I guess I do feel a little better. Now what do we do?"

Ki lala looked over at Kiaede's hut. "Now we must save her." Miroku now noticed pain in the animal's eye. This must be hard on the poor creature.

"Don't feel sorry for me monk. I want this perfectly clear. I don't like you and I don't think you are worthy of Sango's affections. I have gone through your mind enough times to know you are a perverted fool, but I also know you are a decent guy and you may be the key to her rescue."

"So you have really seen all of my thoughts?"


	8. Ready?

NoTe: I don't think I own Inu...wait...let me check...yeah I'm sure its not gonna happen.

Ki lala just looked at Miroku not bothering to give him an answer. After a few seconds of silence Miroku finally took the hint and motioned for them to continue to the hut where Sango was being kept. Pushing back the door he walked in to discover Inu Yasha, Kagome and Kaede all already there waiting for his entry. Sango was still where she had been left last night. Miroku also noticed that she was still sweating and flopping every now and then. He couldn't decide if seeing her in all this pain was a good thing or bad.

Everyone looked up at the entering monk.

"There ye are." Kaede started. They were obviously worried about what took him so long.

"We were wondering if you were even going to show monk." Inu Yasha stated as he rose from his kneeling position across the room. He walked over to Miroku and started sniffing his clothing. "Well you didn't go anywhere." The half demon looked surprised at his discovery.

"Then where were you Miroku. You even said 'At dawn we shall commense' and of course you were the only one missing. Kagome sighed she didn't understand men, and still didn't know if she wanted to find out.

Miroku was tired about getting nagged. He was glad Ki lala confided in him..well, I guess she kind of did in her own way. It was just hard to get teased about things that he actually did wrong, and finally when he did something not wrong it was even harder. "Well I'm here now. Do you have everything I've asked for?"

Kagome looked over the supplies everyone gathered earlier. I believe we have everything.

Miroku didn't like that answer.

"Do you have the water?"

"Yep we have that." Kagome answered

"The cloths?"

"Yes, we have those." She answered again.

"What about the healing waters I asked for?"

"Alright already!" Kagome said in a very stern and annoyed voice. "We have everything you asked for. Now will you get to it already?"

Miroku realized that he was wasting important time. Sango was counting on him and he unfortunately was her last and only for that matter hope.

Inu Yasha looked over at the monk. "Will you cheer up already?" He walked back to the monk. "We know you can do this, it's just a matter of getting it done."

Mioku nodded. The annoying half demon was right. He had been trained and knew everything he had to do. There was nothing to be worried about. "Alright, I'm going to begin. And this is what is going to happen."

Everyone was obviously very confused about why he was telling them this.

"I just don't want you to be worried. I'm going to meditate in order for my mind to tap inside hers. If she lets me in I will become one with her soul. Every move she makes I will, and if she screams then I will too. If anything happens do not touch us. Any contact from the outside can ruin all the work we have already done. Only if something goes terribly wrong that I need to leave for, then I will. Understand?"

Kaede shook her head in agreement with the monk. 'That will never happen again' he thought jokingly to himself. Inu Yasha grunted his approval and Kagome just sat there. "Are you alright Kagome?" Miroku asked genuinely concerned. Shaking herself from the trance she looked up and nodded.


	9. Searching for Sango

**Note: I do not own Inu, wow that was a shocker. Hey all. School has started so there won't be much time for writing, but I'll make time. Also 1984, any thoughts? Now I'm all paranoid like...**

"Alright then." Miroku was ready to begin. Ki lala watched him carefully as he took a seat close by Sango. 'Good Luck monk, just bring her back.' She whispered to him in a hushed tone. He nodded a silent agreement. He didn't know who knew about Ki lala's special 'talent' he didn't want to be the one who told them. It would be hard enough getting on the demon cat's good side again, if he was even on it to begin with.

The ritual was starting. Easing into a cross legged position with his staff draped over his lap, silently going deep in his own mind. He had to find the core of his thoughts or else he wouldn't have the power to go into Sango's.

This turned out harder than originally expected. 'Damn it.' Miroku cursed to himself. He knew exactly why this was so difficult. His emotions were so baffled lately it was hard to see or think strait. The effects of his own mind tap were starting to take effect. It was getting harder and harder to feel the energy.

'No! I can't fail.' There was no room for error. Nothing could go wrong at this point or all hope would be gone for Sango, and himself.

'I have to find it' Miroku angrily yelled to himself. Blindly searching worked in theory but was useless now. He realized the problem, now it was time to find a new solution.

The monk inhaled a deep breath inward, when suddenly he felt a warm sensation growing from the pit of his stomach. 'What is this?' Instinct quickly took over forcing Miroku to take a single step forward.

A blinding light overwhelmed Miroku. Blinking a few times he thought quietly 'I can see.' He was now hovering over his own body. His body was tense with deep concentration. 'Is that what I really look like?' Looking his body over again. "Man this sucks!' 'Wait oh yeah Sango...Sango!' There was no time to waste. Immediately his spirit dove into Sango's body.

'OW!' Miroku landed on the ground with a giant thud. 'No!' He couldn't of just failed his mission. What did I do wrong? With a giant heave he managed to get into a kneeling position. But after he took a good look around him and realized that he wasn't back in the hut.

He was in...a Village? It was truly beautiful. This village was on top of a mountain, with tall majestic houses. Little children were running around play fighting with one another. 'This place is so familiar. Have I been here before?'

Standing up Miroku started walking around taking in all the sights. While looking around he accidentally bumped into an old woman sweeping his pathway. "I'm sorry Mrs..."

The old woman just kept sweeping without noticing he was there. "Lady?" he tried saying again. She still didn't notice the presence of anyone but herself. 'Very peculiar.'

Walking a little further he decided to test his presence. He approached a wash bucket and dipped his hand into the water. Though he could feel the sensation of water flowing over his hand, the water just sat in the basin undisturbed.

Not knowing this place was bothering the monk very much. He walked around a little more and just tried to remember when he had been here, if he had ever been here. While pondering his thoughts he heard a deep sobbing. Which again sounded familiar yet not at the same time. 'Who could be causing that noise, and once again why aren't the villagers noticing it?'

Miroku discovered the source of the crying. A woman was tied up to a wooden beam of one of the houses. It took a moment but it hit him. It was Sango! He found her!

**2nd note: Sorry this was so boring, but it sets up for an interesting next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**


	10. Reunited

**Note: I do not own Inu, though I would like it for my b-day. But maybe I should stick to something more realistic, like a car (j/k) well now I think its time to see what Sango is up too don't you?**

"No!" Sango screamed. 'This isn't right! I can't get free.' She had been tied up for so long but she couldn't find a way to untangle the ropes. Her back had started to bleed from hitting the beam so much, but what was worse than the physical pain was what she was witnessing. Kohaku her brother was right in front of her. He was being beaten apon by other older boys of the village. No matter how many times she struggled and screamed the boys did not hear her voice.

Hope was long lost for Sango. She had been witnessing 3 events from her life over and over again. Each time they got worse and more graphic. Each time she couldn't stop them from continuing. 'There has to be a way to stop this.' She had to get to Kohaku.

"Sango" a voice said. 'What was that?' Her tears quieted. 'Miroku? Is it really him?' She looked over and saw the monk running over to her. It was him. He immediately came over and started working on the ropes.

It was hard enough for Sango to breathe but she had to talk. "Mioku." She whispered to him. He looked up from his task to the demon hunter. "Miroku...help Kohaku...just, please." Miroku was at a loss of words of what to say to her. But he had to say something. "Sango this isn't real."

'What is he talking about?' She could hear his every scream, each time it took a little from her. "I see him" was her only defense. Miroku had started back at the ropes. Finally he had them loose enough and slipped them off from her body. Without the support of the ropes Sango started falling but was immediately caught by the monk.

After she realized she was free from the ropes it was time to take action. With great difficulty she tried to stand up. She got on her feet but still relied heavily on Miroku's grip. "You have to do something." The young boy's screams still echoed. "Sango you have to listen to me, this isn't real! This is all in your head."

Once the words left his lips the surroundings started getting blurry. Sounds were dulled and the scenery transformed. Miroku's grip tightened around Sango. "What's happening?" He asked her. "Not again" she whispered but Miroku wasn't sure if she had or had not just said anything.

"Miroku let me go!" She tore against his body and freed herself from his grip. "Miroku leave!" She started yelling. This confused him, didn't she want to be saved. "Sango look we have to go, if we don't you'll die!" Sango just stood there staring at him. "I don't care! I just want you gone forever." Her anger was building up fast, but that statement hurt him more than he would have admitted. She wasn't done there.

"You have only caused me pain. Every time you touched another girl, every time you pretended I didn't exist, and especially when you made me feel like shit. I'm sick and tired of loving you when all I get out of you is a glance. Did you even know that Miroku?" She paused letting that sink in. "Did you even know that I loved you?" Whatever weakness was ailing her was leaving rapidly. Her anger gave power, and right now she needed that power.

The scenery had now shifted from the peaceful village to a dark and stormy castle. Sango turned around and faced the castle walls. She knew this place well, it had haunted her dreams. Now that she was finally free from the restraints she had a chance to fix what was right. Disregarding the monk she ran toward the castle gates.

**(Miroku)**

Miroku didn't know what to think. 'Have I really caused her so much pain?' He never knew that she had loved him, it was impossible to comprehend even now. That was the reason he kept his distance before. To keep her from getting hurt. He didn't have time to think. Sango was just going to keep torturing herself wither she knew it or not. So he started running towards her. Even if he didn't return her feelings, now he had to save her. From herself.


	11. A Fatal Decision

**nOtE: Well sorry its taken so long but here is the next chapter. I know I've gotten of the basic plotline but I promise it will get back on track. Also I do not own the Inu gang. Yeah yeah yeah! Oh idea idea! This should be gooood. Hehe**

Sango's pace slowed down from a run to a slow walk. She knew exactly where she was. This was the palace where her father and brother died. Passing through the dried up gardens she looked up and saw the sky was blood red. 'This is a bad omen' she thought to herself. But that wasn't going to make her stop; she knew what she had to do. This time nothing was going to stop her.

The gardens finally turned into the main courtyard. A shadowy figure loomed between the wooden pillars, it was still far away but Sango knew exactly who it was. "Naraku" she whispered to herself. As if hearing his name, Naraku left his perch and walked toward the stairs. Sango's palms started to sweat and her breath hallowed out. It was finally time. Reaching behind her back she felt the hiratsu and brought it to her side ready for action.

Naraku had finally made it to the steps, taking his time as if toying with her. Step after step was executed slowly and precisely. "Sango." He called out. "You shouldn't of come here, and by yourself too? My, what shall you ever do?" His taunting was easily brushed off. It didn't matter what he said to her. He got done making his trip down the stairs and stood a few feet away from the exterminator. This was her chance.

Planting her feet firmly she was ready to finally strike Naraku.

"Sango!" She cringed just hearing her name being yelled. Its was Miroku's voice. She was sure about that. The monk immediately ran up beside her, staff in hand ready to strike. The words seemed stuck in her throat.

"Miroku...what are you doing?"

"Sango please just listen to me!" He turned his head to her. "You don't understand this is not real! You need to leave this place, or else you will die." Concern carried his words to her. Her head was throbbing terribly now. This wasn't the time, Naraku was so close! Disregarding the Monks words she started her charge against Naraku, who for some reason didn't move. His reasoning didn't matter if he was willing to die Sango wasen't going to complain.

With the hiratsu in her hands she swung directly at Naraku. The large boomerang soared in the air towards its target.

_(Miroku)_

"You don't understand this is not real! You need to leave this place, or else you will die."

His words meant nothing to her. She wouldn't listen to a trusted friend. 'Is she that mad at me?' Sango looked back at Naraku and make a fatal charge at him, one mistake Miroku knew she wouldn't live to repeat. 'I can't let her do this!' Running with all of his might Mirku knew what he had to do.

(_Sango_)

The moment had finally come. Sango waited for the blow to hit but was suddenly blocked by...Miroku! The impact of the weapon instantly broke his staff in half. She was too stunned to do much at first. Anger and confusion welled up uncontroably.

Sango didn't have time to react before Naraku started screaming. His voice was turning more feminine. A hand reached from his cloak and pushed a feather into his back.

She stood in shock for a moment before a scream escaped her lips. Miroku had tumbled to the ground as Kagura emerged from behind the mask.


	12. Unknown Power

**Note from Me: I'm not really sure what to say about this chapter. Thank you to my readers! Your comments really mean a lot and keep me going at the story. I'm sorry to leave you with this. But I know you'll get a few surprises. Enjoy!**

"Kagura!" Sango now realized what was happening. That was not Naraku at all, just a silly trap for her. Looking down at Miroku's body everything started piecing together. He really was trying to warn her.

(Kagura)

"Well, I guess that is one down. It's your turn next girl!"

Kagura just looked at what was left of Sango. A broken heart and spirit was evident in the girls face. It was such a shame to kill her like this. 'It would take more than that to stop me'.

She noticed Sango walking over to the monk's body. She knelt down and tossed her weapon aside. Taking the feather out of his back disbelief was evident.

'How pathetic.' Kagura was tired of waiting it was finally time.

Kagura walked up beside the demon exterminator. Reached up and pulled a feather from bun. Twisting the instrument in her fingers she teasingly scratched Sangos neck with the poisoned ornament.

Sango's neck bled and turned red from irritation, but still she stayed kneeled by his body shock still on her face. Kagura raised the weapon and shoved it towards Sango.

(Sango)

Through the corner of her eye she was the feather being hurled.

'It can't end like this.'

Instict took control. Sango picked up the top part of Miroku's broken staff and used it to block Kagura's attack. Flat on her back she could easily see the shock on Kagura's face.

Suddenly the instrument took control. Sparks flew from the staff and soured sporadically. A beam traveled from Miroku's staff and went up through the feather turning it into dust. The beam continued up into Kagura.

Screaming wildly the light wrapped her body. With a violent brilliancy she lit up then faded into nothing. A strong breeze of air tried to pick up but failed and all was quiet.

Sango looked in awe. Picking herself up she tried to crawl over to Miroku but a sudden pain came from her neck. She laid on the ground in panic 'What is going on!?' With the broken staff in her hands Sango looked lovingly over at the fallen warrior. She already owed him so much.

Inhaling deeply a cloud of smoke emerged. The smoke went inside Sango taking what was left of a love that could never be understood it inserted itself into Miroku. He took his first breath of a second chance at life. She took her last.

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**2nd Note: No its not the end.**


	13. The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows

NOTE: Here is the inspiration. Enjoy

Band: Brand New

CD: Deja Entendu

The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows

We saw the western coast

I saw the hospital

Nursed the shoreline like a wound

Reports of lover's tryst

Were neither clear nor descript

We kept it safe and slow

The quiet things that no one ever knows

So keep the blood in your head

And keep your feet on the ground

Today's the day it gets tired

Today's the day we drop down

Gave up my body and bed

All for an empty hotel

Wasting words on lower cases and capitals

I contemplate the day we wed

Your friends are boring me to death

Your veil is ruined in the rain

By then you I can do without

There's nothing new to talk about

And though our kids are blessed

Their parents let them shoulder all the blame

So keep the blood in your head

And keep your feet on the ground

Today's the day it gets tired

Today's the day we drop down

Gave up my body and bed

All for an empty hotel

Wasting words on lower cases and capitals

I lie for only you

And I lie well...(2x's)

Hallelu...

So keep the blood in your head

And keep your feet on the ground

Today's the day it gets tired

Today's the day we drop down

Gave up my body and bed

All for an empty hotel

Wasting words on lower cases and capitals


	14. Hello again

Note. Hey guys hope you're all doing great! This chapter will be a little boring but I promise the next one will be better!

**Westley**** : I told you I would always come for you. Why didn't you wait for me?   
****Buttercup**** : Well... you were dead.  
****Westley**** : Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while.   
****Buttercup**** : I will never doubt again.  
****Westley**** : There will never be a need.**

Miroku's head was about ready to explode. 'Where am I?' He asked himself trying to sit up. Groaning and pushing to get his tattered body into an upright position. Memories started pouring back Sango, Naraku, the demon.

"Sango" He yelled instantly yanking around and seeing the dead woman lying beside him. Her appearance was grimy and tattered from the battle. "Sango?" He tried again slowly rubbing her back hoping for a response. 'Is she really gone? No it can't be, I won't let it be.'

Though he was tired, and bruised Miroku mustered up the strength to lift Sango into his arms. He didn't know what he could possible do. Cradling her Miroku just stared at what was in his embrace. The colors in her cheeks were gone. The lips that used to smile so clearly were starting to turn blue. The realization started setting in. He would never have a chance to talk to her, listen to her thoughts, argue, or have the chance to feel her up ever again.

The pain was overwhelming. The woman he truly cared for was gone, and she wasn't coming back. Suddenly the sky started to crackle. Shaking himself out of the moment Miroku noticed the world around him becoming distorted. Loud noises shifted as he felt them being sucked from the temple of death.

'_Miroku..._'

"What? Who's there?" Miroku could hear someone calling for him, a soft feminine voice soothing to hear.

'_Miroku...?' _

"Sango?" Slowly the dark started to shift and color were becoming noticeable as well as shapes. He recognized this place, 'but where am I?'

'Miroku you ass get her back before you hurt yourselves even more!' It wasn't Sango.

Now able to see exactly what was going on he saw Kaede's hut. Sango's body was lying on the same cot. Kagome and InuYasha were dozing in and out of sleep against the wall. His body remained in the cross legged position he had left in and Ki lala was staring right at him!

'_Will you just hurry it up? You're pushing your limits even now.'_

Realizing exactly what she was talking about, Miroku's spirit started descending to the ground. Gently he placed Sango's soul back into her body where it truly belonged. Once he was sure the job was done he shifted and realigned with his own body.

(Sango)

Sango slowly opened her eyes. It felt like forever sense she felt this real. The past was blurry but she knew something happened, and Miroku saved her. Twisting her head around she saw all of her friends lined up beside the cot. Kagome was smiling and very close to tears. Inuyasha was smirking but obviously glad to see her. Ki lala came up and started rubbing at her hands. It was so good to see them all.

_(Miroku)_

Miroku sat on the opposite side of everyone else. Everything seemed to be falling into place. Sango was back, and everyone was at peace again. Except for him that is. He had known from the beginning that Sango and he shared something special. 'But is there more?' Miroku lifted himself up and walked over to Sango's cot. Kneeling next to her she truly looked regal. His right hand took control and took her hand in his. Sango smiled brightly and with a small jump went into his arms holding on tightly.

This odd feeling fell over Miroku. Inside he felt at peace, and very happy for the show of affection. After what seemed like forever Sango shifted out of his embrace. He looked at her face wide with shock. Before he knew it she slapped his face leaving a large red hand print on his face. He looked down at his right hand that was flexing its fingers.

'SHIT!!!'


	15. Goodbye Tonight

Note: Hey all! I'm procrastinating which is always fun. I'm not sure if this is the last chapter but I know its one of the last 2. I also don't know if I should have a sequel or not. I'm open to all possibilities. Either review your ideas's or e-mail me.

Needles

_(Sango)_

Night time started falling upon the village. Sango sat on a hill that was a short walk from Kaede's hut. Slowly she was regaining her strength. Not training for the short period she was sick took its toll hard on her body, which was used to the constant strenuous workout. While she was physically getting better, emotionally she was a wreck. Sango had no real memories from her coma. Just that she was in danger and Miroku saved her.

'What happened to me? What did I reveal to him?'

Anything could have happened to her especially with that cute perverted monk. 'WHAT? I can't think like that!' Feeling a little defeated Sango laid on her back and watched the remaining oranges and pinks fade into the dark blue night.

'Some things are just better left unsaid'

(_Miroku)_

Miroku turned from the tree he was looking from. Ever sense the rescue he felt the need to watch over her. She was truly a strong fighter but he wanted to be the one to help her fight. He and Sango hadn't really talked sense they had come back. She emotionally exiled him in the past week,

'I don't think I can take much more of this'.

He barely made it to the outskirts of the city when a voice cut into his thoughts. '_You really are hard headed monk_.'

Miroku had learned this voice very well recently. "If you say so Ki lala." He turned around and faced the demon cat as she came out of the shadow and up towards the monk.

'_Does it really take you this long to act_?'

This confused Miroku. "Maybe, depends on what you are talking about." Ki lala obviously thought of this as a joke.

'_I do not find this funny. Sango has already suffered enough and doesn't need to worry about you too_."

"Sango does not want me Ki lala. She has shown me no reason to believe differently."

"_You have already forgotten her proclamation?_"

Miroku just shook his head at the statement. "Her words were nothing more than just emotions spiraling out of control."

"_Do you really believe this or have you just rationalized it_?" Before he had a chance to respond Ki lala cut in again. "_Its obvious how she feels, but what is even more obvious or just more pathetic is how you return the feeling but don't have the manliness to do anything about it._" Turning away she started walking backed towards the village.

'_You know what you have to do, so please just do it!_'

With that Miroku turned around and ran back to the hilltop. Praying to every god possible that Sango was still there.

'Some things just can't wait.'

2nd Note. Sorry that was so short! But I've decided the next chapter shall be the last for this story.


	16. The First Conversation, The Final Questi...

Note: Well this is it…enjoy. The person kind of changes from the beginning to the end so hope I didn't confuse you guys.

Miroku ran as fast as he could back to the hilltop he saw Sango at earlier. While he was getting closer and closer he was wondering exactly what he would say to her? It had to be just right, yet not perfect. This might be his only chance to get this right. Emotions were going haywire as he realized exactly what he was about to do.

'Sango…I really do care for you… Sango did you really mean it when you said you loved me?' Not one of these would work. As he got closer and into view of the hill he slowed his pace to a fast walk. 'I have to do this now before I loose all my courage.' 'Its interesting, No matter what I do she still gives me the nerves.' He started wondering if this is exactly how he should feel.

Miroku finally made it to the bottom of the hill. Sango was lying on her back looking at the sky. It was a clear and beautiful day with many clouds in the sky. 'I wonder what she is thinking about. Could I ever be on her thoughts?' She looked beautiful as she stared into the distance. She hasn't spoken much sense the incident, and together we hadn't spoken at all. There was no time left. I had to act now.

"Sango?" I said barely above a whisper. She turned her head at me and acknowledged my presence. I shouldn't have expected her to answer me. But I could have at least been hopeful. The time was finally here but I had no clue what to do. All the prior practice had left me helpless and my head was spinning in many different directions. She now sat up strait and looked at me. Her eyes held mine for awhile but quickly looked aside.

"What do you want Miroku?" She said softly. Her voice was full of confusion and sadness. This made my heart break and my small amount of confidence dwindle to nothing. I decided to sit down beside her. I hopped this might help the words come out a little easier and I my legs hurt from the run earlier.

"I just wanted to talk." That was the only decent thing I could come up with. Sango shifted a little maybe uncomfortable with my presence there

"Then talk." She stated simply. Still looking at the ground and probably wondering what I was going to try to pry out of her. I had to do something to keep her interest fast before I lost it all together.

"I wanted to talk about all that has happened." Yeah maybe that was a good place to start. "Do you remember anything from it?"

Thinking lines started to form in her brow. "It all feels like a dream. Something you just woken from but can't remember anything. Though you feel likes its important, and imperative that you remember. But I have thought for days now with very little to show for it." I felt bad really I did. A lot happened to Sango in her dreams. Was it right if I reminded her?

"Do you remember anything that happened between us Sango?" I couldn't look at her now. It was too hard. The grass danced in the wind as I finished my sentence and I didn't know if I wanted to hear the answer.

"Yes I do" she said "I know that you saved me."

"Is that it?"

"That's all I remember. What do you know monk?"

This was it. It was finally the time. "You told me you loved me Sango. You don't remember that."

Sango finally raised her head and achnologed me. "Somehow I do remember that. I know I told you that, but I don't remember your response. I was just hoping I was wrong, and hadn't said anything. But I see now that I was wrong."

"But did you mean it Sango?"

This took her a few minutes to respond to. Her natural instincts I knew were telling her to lie and say no. To refuse me right then and there. Something else inside of her was saying to tell her feelings no matter what the outcome.

"I did mean it Miroku." She finally said.

"Sango for years now I have been asking you and about every other female I have come in contact with to bear me a child. And though it is a deep desire for me, I'm going to ask you something I have not asked any other woman." This captured her interest. She now looked at me with a questioning look. Probably not prepared for what I was going to say next. I got on my knee for added effect. It was something my dad taught me right before he died, if I ever meet the right woman.

"Sango will you be my wife. Will you let me be your partner in defeating Naraku and in life? I have known this for awhile but especially now. I realized I would do anything to ensure your happiness. Though it may be hard to believe if you said yes to me I would only be loyal to you. I would be lying if I said that this wouldn't make me the happiest monk in the world and I hope it would make you happy too."

She just stared at me in shock. Finally she crept in a smile "Would you promise me one thing monk?"

"Anything Sango."

"Could we have a daughter too?"

We couldn't help but bursting out laughing at this. I took her in my arms and we just laid there. Nothing ever before had felt so wonderful and so pure. At least now I knew Sango would always be apart of my life.


End file.
